


Café- RoseMary

by hardcoremagicalgirl



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2805527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcoremagicalgirl/pseuds/hardcoremagicalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A RoseMary Café fic for chie.ghost on Instagram. The requests got popular so I'm publishing them here!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Café- RoseMary

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHH, I LOVE THIS SO MUCH I WAS SO HAPPY TO GET THIS REQUEST. CUTE LESBIAN FLUFF. YES. AHHHHHHHH~

She came everyday and had the same thing, a grande chai latte no foam. She had a Macbook with tentacle decals that made it look like the Kraken was rising from the laptop. She was a fantasy writer who wrote about witches and monsters with lips painted an unnatural black with natural lipstick that curved when she was writing action scenes and love scenes. Her name was Rose Lalonde and her favorite flower was lavender colored roses which in the languages of flowers meant love at first sight.  
"Um, hello."  
Her violet blue eyes met green ones and I smiled holding out a latte and a bouquet of lavender roses and violets.  
"I'm Kanaya Maryam." I explained. She smiled taking the flowers and smelled them.  
"Hello Miss Maryam. Such lovely flowers, if I know my flower language correctly this means love at first sight and lesbian feelings. Are you trying to court me Miss?" Rose asked.  
"Yes." I said blushing.  
"Then I accept, sit down and tell me about yourself Kanaya." Rose said smiling, bringing light to life in her eyes.  
We stayed until closing time drinking and talking about our work and family. About our favorite books and musicians. And we went home together for drinks at her place and to watch movies.


End file.
